Cuestión de prioridades
by ariadna.liz
Summary: A Edward le espera un gran futuro como cirujano en Boston, de la mano del padre de su prometida. Cuando lleva a Rosalie, a Forks, por Navidad, para que conozca a sus padres, su planes se tambalean, porque Bella, su primer amor, está en la casa.


**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 1.-

Volver a casa, después de varios meses en la otra punta del país, es como un sueño. Tras cinco horas de vuelo entre Boston y Seattle, el recorrido entre esta última y Forks resulta interminable. No ves el momento de detenerte frente a la puerta de tu casa y empezar a tocar la bocina del coche para decirles a todos que has vuelto; ni de ver como salen a recibirte, a darte un abrazo y, en el caso de algún hermano bromista, a meterse contigo. Si además es durante el periodo navideño, infinidad de bombillas de colores te dan la bienvenida, cortesía de Alice Cullen, que ha estado entretenida adornando durante horas cada esquina de la casa con lucecitas.

La Navidad anterior a mi boda regresé a casa cinco días antes de nochebuena. Tenía unas vacaciones más largas de lo habitual porque el jefe me había dado permiso en el trabajo con el fin de que pudiera llevarme a su hija a Forks, para que conociera a mis padres. Rosalie, además de ser su retoño, era mi prometida. Sólo hacía dos días que le había pedido que se casara conmigo en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Boston. Recordé aquel momento mientras recorría los últimos kilómetros que me separaban de casa.

Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado. Alrededor de la mesa, se sentaban también sus padres y sus hermanos. Entonces, me levanté y me arrodillé; y ella me miró asombrada, pero sobre todo satisfecha de tenerme a sus pies.

Mi llamativa postura era un poco exagerada, delante de toda su familia y de los demás clientes del restaurante, pero lo hice así porque sabía que a ella le iba a gustar y quería contentarla. Esperé su respuesta. No cómo si fuera una sentencia, porque sabía lo que Rosalie pensaba responderme. Ya habíamos hablado de ello. De hecho, los últimos meses antes de aquella escena, hubo muchas indirectas por su parte sobre lo bonito que era el matrimonio, la importancia del compromiso y los dos años que llevamos juntos. Casi tanto tiempo como llevaba trabajando al lado de su padre.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –le dije.

Rosalie levantó las pestañas. Las movió como un abanico mientras me sonreía con complacencia.

-Sí –respondió-, quiero casarme contigo.

Acto seguido, puse el anillo –una gruesa joya de oro blanco y diamantes que me había costado un dineral, pero a ella le gustaba así y yo quería satisfacerla-, en su largo y delicado dedo mientras su familia y el restaurante entero comenzaban a aplaudir. Me levanté y su padre vino a abrazarme.

-Ya eres parte de la familia –exclamó el Dr. Martin, el jefe de cirugía cardiovascular del hospital. Me dio dos palmadas y comentó, para las mesas que estaban de celebración con nosotros:

-Queridos amigos y familia. Os presento al Dr. Cullen que, cómo veis, ha tenido la enorme suerte de enamorar a mi hija. Aunque, tengo que reconocer que me satisface que el mejor residente que he tenido en muchos años sea también mi futuro yerno.

Miré a Rosalie. Era una mujer muy hermosa: rubia, alta, de ojos claros y de largas pestañas, que se había convertido, a pesar de su juventud, en una modelo muy cotizada. Me senté otra vez a su lado. Besé su mano –la mano con el anillo-, y la retuve entre las mías.

- Quiero pasar esta navidad con mi familia, en Forks. Podrías venir conmigo. Así los conocerías a todos. ¿Me acompañarás?

Rosalie sonrió –aquel día era "todo sonrisas" porque, al fin, me había comprometido con ella -, y me respondió:

-Encantada. Quiero conocerles. Me has hablado tanto de todos ellos que estoy deseando abrazarles.

Y a eso íbamos. Cruzamos los primeros carteles que indicaban que estábamos ya en Forks, el lugar donde pasé mi adolescencia y donde seguían viviendo mis padres y mis hermanos. Mi hogar no estaba en el pueblo, sino a algunos kilómetros de él, en una zona aislada y solitaria, en medio del bosque. A mi familia le gustaba vivir así, en pleno contacto con la naturaleza.

-Mira Rosalie –dije-, desde aquí se ve la casa. ¿La ves? Está toda iluminada.

Rosalie no respondió. Me bastó una rápida mirada al asiento del copiloto para comprender por qué. Se había dormido. Era lógico. La noche anterior había tenido un desfile y casi no había descansado.

-No importa, descansa un poco más –susurré.

Papá y mamá acudieron a la puerta a recibirme. Después vinieron los demás pero faltaba Alice.

-¿Y Rosalie? Preséntanosla –me dijo Emmett, que había venido acompañado.

-Está dormida.

-Entonces no la despiertes –me dijo mamá-. Debe estar muy cansada.

-Tuvo un desfile ayer.

-Pobre.

-¿Y Alice? –pregunté-. No me lo digáis, supongo que poniendo luces.

-Aciertas –dijo Emmett.

-No había que ser un genio –le respondí, mientras me dirigía hacia el coche-. Mamá, voy a coger a Rosalie en brazos y la dejaré en el cuarto de invitados que hay junto a la biblioteca, ¿te parece?

-Claro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Emmett me guiñó un ojo. Vino detrás de mí y observó a mi novia por encima de mi hombro-. Caray, menuda mujer.

-No necesito tu ayuda –aclaré.

Cogí a Rosalie en mis brazos y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Aún no la había atravesado cuando la voz de Alice llamó mi atención:

-Edward, Feliz Navidad.

Me volví hacia mi hermana y la encontré corriendo hacia mí. Se colgó de mi cuello y me plantó dos besos enormes. Adoro a Alice.

-Alice, Feliz Navidad.

Ella miró a la mujer que estaba en mis brazos.

-¿Es Rosalie? ¿Va a pasar unos días con nosotros? –Mi hermana frunció el ceño-. Adivina quién estará también.

-Hola, Edward. Feliz Navidad.

Era una voz de mezzo, muy conocida para mí, aunque me parecía más bonita y madura que la última vez que la había oído.

-Hola, Bella –respondí mientras me volvía hacia ella. Me quedé inmóvil. Lo que veía acompañaba a lo que había oído. Bella estaba… distinta. Ya no era aquella niña de la que me despedí hace años para estudiar en Harvard. Se había convertido en una mujer preciosa. Sus ojos…

-Edward, se te va a caer Rosalie de los brazos –dijo Emmett-. Déjame que la coja yo… Anda y dale un beso a Bella. Hace tiempo que no os veis, ¿no?

-Sí, mucho.

-Vamos, Emmett -dijo Bella-. No querrás que te deje a su novia…

Su sonrisa. Sus ojos castaños, su cabello. Todo en ella brillaba con luz propia.

-Pues ¿por qué no? –dijo Alice-. Hace tiempo que no te ve. Demasiado.

Bella rio. Debería estar prohibido reír así. De repente, no recordaba por qué razón rompimos. Tuvo que ser por alguna estupidez mía. Sí, de otra forma no me explico como dejé a aquella chica a la que solo recordaba con agrado.

-Anda, déjame a Rosalie o se te caerá de los brazos.

La última frase de Emmett me hizo reflexionar. "Maldita sea, Edward, te vas a casar. Bella es tu pasado y Rosalie es tu futuro", pensé. Me convencí a mi mismo de que aquella momentánea distracción era, simplemente, un efecto nostálgico, debido a mi regreso al hogar y al reencuentro con una vieja amiga que, daba la casualidad, había sido mi primer amor. "Un gran amor", dijo una vocecita impertinente dentro de mí pero la ignoré. Aparté la vista de Bella –pude percibir cierta desilusión en su rostro, o quizás era imaginación mía- y me dirigí hacia la casa.

-Bella, ahora te daré un beso. Quiero dejar a Rosalie en un sitio tranquilo.

-Cobarde –susurró Emmett en voz tan baja que nadie, salvo yo, debió oírlo.

Rosalie se perdió la cena en la que mi hermano bromista y mi hermana hiperactiva rivalizaron a la hora de lanzarse pullas el uno al otro. Ambos estaban en buena forma, como en los viejos tiempos. Al otro lado de Alice estaba Bella. Ambas eran las mejores amigas del mundo. Curiosamente, se habían convertido en íntimas después de que Bella comenzara a salir conmigo y las dos comenzaran a conspirar en mi contra.

Posteriormente, habían sido Emmett y Alice los que habían conspirado contra Bella y yo. Oh sí, habíamos sido el blanco de las bromas de Emmett y del talento hiperprotector de mi hermana durante al menos los dos últimos años de nuestra relación, que había durado más de tres años. Era una suerte que, aquel día, ambos estuvieran tan entretenidos en discutir entre ellos. Miré a Bella y ella me devolvió una mirada llena de complicidad, como si leyera mis pensamientos. Alice se apercibió de ello, la abrazó y me dio una rápida ojeada. Bella volvió a mirarme como si pensara: ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Papá lo impidió. Se levantó y dijo:

-Y ahora brindemos con champagne.

Deshizo los nudos del alambre que rodeaba al tapón con aquella gracia de cirujano que le caracterizaba. El corchó comenzó a subir lentamente, para luego volar y estrellarse contra el techo.

Emmett y Alice se miraron y aplaudieron.

-¡Bien! –dijo Alice.

-Si no has hecho un agujero en el techo, no eres mi padre –dijo Emmett que se levantó y miró hacia arriba buscando alguna ostentosa señal del choque entre el corcho y el duro cemento. Su cabeza era igual de dura, seguro.

-Bravo, Carlisle –dijo Bella, que también aplaudió. Alice y Bella se abrazaron más fuerte y se besaron. Papá les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a ambas, como si las dos fueran sus hijas. Emmett se situó detrás de ellas y las abrazó por el cuello, al estilo Emmett, "gran oso protector", sólo que parecía que fuera a ahogarlas.

-Nos encanta tenerte aquí, Bella-dijo. Feliz Navidad. Pequeñajas, os quiero, os adoro, a las dos.- Ellas le metieron unos cuantos puñetazos en el estómago, eso sí, nada dolorosos, porque Emmett se reía más fuerte y las abrazaba más. A este paso, iba a tirarlas al suelo.

¿Me había perdido algo durante mis años de estudio y trabajo en Harvard? Sin duda sí, porque aunque Bella siempre había sido muy querida por mis padres, aquello sobrepasaba todos mis recuerdos.

Inmerso en aquel ambiente, yo también sentí ganas de abrazar y de que me abrazaran. Me fijé en mi madre que seguía sentada junto a papá, con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlos, a los tres hijos: dos reales y al parecer, una adoptada. Me levanté y fui a su lado. Abracé a mamá por detrás y besé su cabello. Ella cogió mis manos y las apretó entre las suyas. Papá seguía sirviendo el champagne en copas.

-Y bien –concluyó levantando su copa e invitándonos con un gesto a hacer lo mismo-. ¿Por qué brindamos?

-Por la familia –dije yo.

-Por la boda de Edward –agregó papá. Todos levantaron la copa.

-Por la boda de Edward –asintió Bella. Me ofreció una mirada sincera. Al parecer, todo lo nuestro estaba olvidado y deseaba que fuera, de verdad, feliz con Rosalie.

-Por la novia de Edward –dijo Emmett.

-Si es no hay más remedio -se levantó Alice con la boca torcida y con gran solemnidad-. Yo brindo también por Bella, para que esa novela que nunca tiene tiempo de terminar vea pronto vea la luz y sea un gran éxito de ventas; y para que mi mejor amiga sea muy, muy feliz.

-Gracias, Alice –respondió Bella-. Yo también brindo por ti y por Jasper, para que ambos os caséis pronto; y por Emmett para que finalmente siente la cabeza.

-Jamás -respondió este.

-Y sobre todo–continuó Bella. Miró a mis padres-, por vosotros. Si no tuviera a Charli, pediría que los Cullen me adoptaran. -Me guiñó el ojo: la antigua complicidad entre nosotros se restablecía con tanta facilidad que parecía como si no hubiera desaparecido jamás.

-Oh, ya te hemos adoptado –dijo Alice.

-Con el permiso de Charli, por supuesto –dijo mamá.

Yo no dije nada, sólo la miré y comencé a recordar por qué la había amado tanto. Mi cuerpo respondió a mi nostalgia de una manera nada desinteresada y comprendí que, desgraciadamente, me iba a resultar muy difícil pensar en ella como una simple hermana. "Sólo debes aguantar unos días", me dije a mi mismo, "pronto volverás a Boston con Rosalie, a la que amas aún más, te centrarás en la boda y todo esto será un mero recuerdo curioso".

Desperté con la sensación de que me faltaba algo. Tardé unos segundos en espabilarme por completo y sentir que la cama estaba muy fría. Recordé por qué. Rosalie no estaba a mi lado. Mis padres eran muy tradicionales. Sabían que ambos dormíamos juntos desde hacía tiempo, pero no querían que así ocurriera bajo su techo. Así que ni siquiera se lo planteé. A Rosalie se lo tuve que explicar varias veces.

-Simplemente, no quiero forzarles a aceptar una situación que les resulta incómoda, ¿vale?

Descendí las escaleras y fui a su habitación. Aún dormía, pero mi estómago necesitaba desayunar. Fui a la cocina. Allí estaba Alice, que preparaba un desayuno energético a base de bacon y huevos.

-¡Buenos días! –saludé-. Huele genial.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Muchísima.

-Al parecer, Rosalie sólo tiene sueño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A la vista está.

-No sé por qué, deduzco que no te cae muy bien.

-Bueno, creo que fue un gran error por tu parte cambiar a Bella por ella.

-No las cambié, Alice. Bella y yo ya habíamos roto cuando comencé a salir con Rosalie. Hacía años. Tuve algunas novias entre medias, por si no lo recuerdas –En realidad, solo una y duró muy poco tiempo, pero no lo iba a reconocer delante de Alice-. Además, fue Bella quién rompió.

-Sí, claro. Bella rompió porque tiene dignidad, y tú llevabas meses sin venir a verla.

-Alice, basta, hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces. Lo mío con Bella se había acabado y ella fue la primera en darse cuenta. En cuanto a Rosalie, dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres?

Transcurrieron unos minutos durante los cuales ninguno de los dos habló. Mi hermana siguió frente a la encimera. Sus gestos demostraban su enfado, quise poner paz y la abracé por detrás.

-Alice, te he echado tanto de menos.

-Ja.

-¿Le darás una oportunidad? Aún no la conoces. Es una gran mujer.

-¿Te portarás tú bien con Bella?

-¿Por qué me había de portar mal? Es una chica estupenda. Acabamos bien… como amigos.

-NO-DIGAS-ESO.

-Han pasado cinco años, Alice. Y te recuerdo que ella fue la que rompió.

-Claro, para después deshacerse en lágrimas. Tendrías que haberla visto. Estuvo meses sin ser la misma.

-Vale. Edward, el monstruo; Edward, el malvado que rompe corazones. Alice… ¿A qué viene esto? Nunca me dijiste que Bella lo pasara tan mal.

-Ella me hizo jurar que no te lo diría.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas…? –"Ahora", pensé, pero no me dejó terminar de hablar. Me tapó la boca.

-Llevabas nueve meses, Edward, nueve meses sin venir al verla, y apenas la llamabas por teléfono. Cuando decidiste quedarte en Harvard también en verano, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Tenía que estudiar. Ella también podría haber venido a Boston.

-Edward, tenía diecinueve años… Y Charli es aún más anticuado que papá. No la dejaba ir ni en sueños.

-¿Por qué no me lo contó?

-¡Porque no la escuchabas!

Alice me miró furiosamente, con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Y por qué me dices todo eso ahora? –Esta vez pude terminar la frase.

-Porque… porque… yo que sé. Porque vas a casarte y sé que te equivocas de persona. Y… -vaciló-, y porque ella está aquí y te mataré si le haces daño otra vez.

-Alice, yo no sabía nada.

No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Me tapé la cara con las manos. Me sentía culpable. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía una felicidad que no debería estar sintiendo, y curiosidad, una curiosidad tremenda por Bella, por su vida desde que se alejó de mí, por su amistad por mi hermana, por sus estudios, por su trabajo actual como profesora en nuestro antiguo instituto y hasta por su novela que, de repente, deseaba con toda mi alma leer.

-¿Por qué pasa las Navidades en casa? –Hice la pregunta que más me quemaba en los labios-. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Charli?

-Papá se ha casado.

Me volví hacia la puerta y Bella estaba allí bajo el umbral. "Tierra, trágame", me dije, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaría allí. Estaba ruborizada y llevaba un chándal puesto que resaltaba su figura: sus pechos, sus caderas. Bajé la mirada para no desnudarla con los ojos. ¿Por qué me atraía tanto? No estaba ni la mitad de buena que Rosalie.

-Se casó en noviembre –continuó-. Su mujer quería pasar la navidad con sus padres y yo le dije que no se preocupara por mí porque Alice me había ofrecido amablemente su casa. -Entró en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa-. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Está ya ese desayuno?

Ayudé a poner los platos con los huevos revueltos y el bacon sobre la mesa sin mirar a Bella. Cuando me senté le dije:

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te sacrificas siempre por los demás, Bella?

Me miró, casi me atravesó con la mirada.

-No creo que pasar las Navidades con los Cullen sea sacrificarse. Estoy muy a gusto con tu familia. ¿Te molesta?

-No, claro que no. Al contrario. Es un placer tenerte aquí.

-También lo es verte de nuevo. Y conocer a tu novia. Es muy guapa –me dijo, en un estilo confidencial. Me miró de reojo y sonrió. No parecía sentir ya ninguna atracción por mí, al contrario, parecía alegrarse de mi felicidad. Era terrible. Había vuelto a ser aquella chica que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga durante el instituto y de la que acabé enamorándome como un tonto.

-La belleza no lo es todo –dijo Alice.

-Alice, dale una oportunidad a Rosalie, vamos –dijo Bella.

-Si ni siquiera la conozco.

-La conocerás enseguida.

-Tendrá que demostrarme que tiene una conversación inteligente.

-Seguramente lo hará.

-Ya veremos.

El intercambio de frases entre Alice y Bella se realizó a velocidad casi superlumínica. Me recordó a los viejos tiempos. Por fin, Bella, que sólo había tomado un café con leche y una tostada, se levantó de la mesa.

-Yo me voy a correr un rato. Alice, ¿te vienes?

-Claro.

Bella me miró un instante, dubitativa. Parecía decirse, "no quiero ser grosera" así que:

-Y tú, Edward, ¿te apetece hacer un poco de ejercicio?

Pensé: "yo tampoco debería ser grosero". Y después: "no debería ir, Rosalie puede despertarse en cualquier momento". Y a continuación "Sólo será media hora. No se despertará. Y no es que vaya a ligar con Bella. Sólo a correr un poco. Y estará Alice".

-¿Qué diablos? –dije. Tanto pensar me iba a volver loco-. Necesito despejarme y respirar aire fresco.

Los ojos castaños de Bella brillaron, como si sonrieran. Aquella mirada iba a ser mi muerte.


End file.
